Rei Hirose
Appearance Rei has dark brown hair that she lets loose down her back. She wears light pink glasses and always has her viola with her. She often violates school rules and wears casual clothes to school. If she does wear a uniform, she wears the third (sweater). She always carries her phone with her, to record her music whenever she's hit with a burst of inspiration. She wears a dark pink wristband on her right wrist. She has light green eyes. Personality Rei is an Social Evil student. She thoroughly enjoys violence and often ends up getting into fights. She does not have the courage to murder someone, but would love to see it happen. She enjoys interacting with her sister, along with almost anyone else (except Riku Soma). She is a very very sweet girl - but still very evil. Persona Rei has the Social Evil personality. If she witnesses murder in front of others, she will run to a crowded area, and hide there. She will not call the police. When the player and Rei are alone, Rei will congratulate the player on their kill, and then run away. If Rei witnesses the player murdering her sister or Mai Waifu, she will attempt to restrain the player. Backstory Rei's parents were murdered right in front of her eyes when she was 12. She thought that she should have felt sad, but she was joyful at witnessing their murderers. She ran to a neighbor and told them what had happened. The neighbor called the police. Ever since then, Rei and her sister have been in foster care. Rei hides the fact that she loved witnessing murder from everyone, including her sister and Mai Waifu. If any student is trying to hurt Mai Waifu, Rei would first threaten them and tell them to stay away, and get violent if they didn't. Relationships Canon Ayano Aishi Rei has heard rumors that Ayano is a murderer, and secretly hopes that she will kill someone in front of her. Mai Waifu Rei's best friend, right after her sister. Kuu Dere If Azami loves her, she must be pretty cool, right? Riku Soma She's scared of him and tries to stay far away from him. OCs Feel free to put yours here! Azami Hirose Rei's twin sister and closest confidant, Rei loves her with all of her heart. Info Task Rei needs you to give her five dollars for gum. Can you help her? Steps # Steal five dollars from Kokona's bookbag. # Give it to Rei. Completing this task will unlock the task wheel for Rei. Rei managed to lose the gum she just bought. Could you find it? Steps # Locate Rei's pack of gum. # Return it to Rei. Completing this task will unlock the "follow me" command for Rei. Quotes "Ah, that's okay. Not everyone has money to spare." - Declining her first task "Thank god! I was dying from gum deprivation!" - Completing her first task "Okay, I'll just find it myself, then." - Declining her second task "Jesus Christ, thanks! I needed that!" - Completing her second task "Oh! Uh, um, thanks!" - Accepting a compliment "That was beautiful! If you do that again, I'll be there!" -Witnessing murder when alone "W-what the fuck? G-get back!" - Witnessing murder around others "Sure, okay." - Agreeing to follow you Trivia * Her favorite food is almonds. * She constantly figures out her sister's passcode and posts random things on her social media. * She is diagnosed with ADHD. * Budo Masuta is her cousin, but she doesn't really care about him. * Her favorite color is pink. * She composes music for the viola and the whole Orchestra. * She can sing very well, but is too embarrassed to do it around anyone but her sister. * Her favorite anime is Sword Art Online. * Her favorite song is Hurricane by Halsey. * She enjoys video games. Headcanon Voice Category:OCs Category:Light Music Club Category:Asexual Category:Social Evil Category:Twins Category:Aromantic